The present invention relates to a facsimile system and more particularly to a character recognizing facsimile system with a character recognizing function.
In a facsimile system for transmitting documents, it is a common practice that characters on a document are transmitted between facsimile terminal equipments, as they are intact irrespective of types of the characters such as handwritten or printed characters. An OCR facsimile system has recently been developed, containing a facsimile system for recognizing characters on documents and printing them. In the OCR type of the facsimile system, when a character transmitted can not be recognized, this character is displayed on a CRT (cathode ray tube) and recognized, corrected and keyed in by an operator. According to this correcting method of the machine-unrecognized character, if the character is erroneously corrected, the character before correction can not be understood since the duplicate document containing the uncorrected character is not prepared. This results in a confusion in reading the document containing such character.